Don't Touch Them
by Phoenix T
Summary: Bellamy travels to another grounder tribe to make peace but they are after something else. Or more correctly someone else. But Bellamy is extremely protective of her.


**Phoenix Trails does not own the 100 nor do I own the characters. Please rate and review. Have a blessed day and an awesome new year.**

Bellamy slowly walked the winding trail back to camp. His minding drifting lazily through his thoughts about the day. His looping gait was set of by a minuet limp in his left leg. A trickle of blood sluggishly trickled down the side of his face, some of it drying over his eye making it hard to open. His normally fire-like brown eyes were like deep orbs of mud as he swayed along the trail. He hissed as his teeth grazed his throbbing lip. Yet somehow a smirk still managed to cross his face as he thought back to how he got so beat up.

 **5 hours ago…**

" _Clarke I have to go!" Bellamy shouted as he made his way to the trunk in their tent. A few crashes sounded as he reached his hand inside, shuffling around to find what he wanted. Finding his gun he secured it to his belt before latching the old metal crate closed. A sigh ran through his body as he turned around. Standing behind him was his irate girlfriend Clarke. She blocked the opening of the tent. Her arms were crossed defensively in front of her as she eyed him angrily. His shoulders sagged as he went to embrace her. She shoved him back before settling back into her position._

" _Clarke…" He began as his hands settled back at his hips._

" _No Bellamy. I don't want you going to some summit that is obviously a trap. Lexa already warned us how violent that tribe could get and asking our leader to meet them their alone doesn't scream 'hi! We want to play nice' now does it?"_

" _Clarke I know the risks but no else that is willing to go is in a leadership position and even more important we need their support. So if there is even a one percent chance that this could work I'm going to go after it with all I have."_

" _And what about me? I'm I not important enough?"_

" _Clarke you know you're the overall most important thing to me, but that's going to change soon for both of us and I need you to be safe."_

" _I love you Bellamy."_

" _I love you too Clarke."_

 _With that said Bellamy maneuvered around Clarke and made his way of the tent. He grabbed the bag he left outside their tent before going through the fence._

 **3 Hours ago…**

 _Bellamy groaned as he finally came around. He squinted his eyes trying to make everything come back into focus. The cave walls around him captured and amplified everything slight scrap of his shoes against the ruff stone floor. The constant drip of water coming off the cave walls sounded around the cavern as well. Bellamy lifted a hand to the gash alongside his head as he remembered what happened._

 _The Snap-mare tribe had ambushed him as soon as he reached their camp. They had thrown him against a tree, he had tried to fight back using the moves he had learned from Lexa but they just knocked him to the ground again. Their feet connected powerfully with his already battered ribs. They had stopped just short of causing internal damage before finally knocking him out with his own gun._

 _He stumbled to his feet, clinging to the wall for support due to the dizziness that had overcome his head because he had stood up too fast. His wary eyes searched the enclosure for a way to escape but found none. Now he could only think of one thing. Why had they kept him alive?_

 _A sudden wave of nausea fell over him making him fall to the ground heaving out whatever he had eaten this morning before he set out on his stupid peace quest. The acidic taste that covered his mouth got worse when he heard the thuds of the tribe leader entering his prison._

" _To your feet sky person, the great leader Surtr wishes to speak at thee." Another voice said before yanking to his feet by his protesting arms._

" _Nice to meet you your majesty." He answered looking at the leader defiantly. Stinging pain suddenly flared from his cheek as his head was whipped to the other side._

" _Silence Sky person, you do not speak to the great Surtr."_

 _He slowly dragged his head back into its original position, smirk still firmly in place, having only grown stronger with the slap. The leader looked at him with cruel, red eyes, his own smirk showing off rotten teeth._

" _Perhaps this will take your pride from you sky-leader. Why do you think you're here? Let me answer that for you. You probably think it's for information, which to be fair that is involved however the main reason you're here is to draw out the real leader of your people, your mate, Clarke. It is to my understanding that she will to anything to get you back, including sacrificing herself." Bellamy's smirk dropped instantly into a murderess glare. The guard restrained him as he leapt forward at the leader, red blurring his vision._

" _Clarke would never hand herself over for me." Bellamy shouted at Surtr, the guard was starting to lose his grip on Bellamy's arms._

" _That's where you are wrong. She would do anything for you and she will, only it will be for nothing because as soon as she is in our possession, we will make her watch as we kill you slowly and painfully. First her soul will die and then her mind, and when that finally dies we will torture her extensively." The leader's eyes glazed over by the end, his mind stuck thinking about what a joyous occasion it would be for their tribe. With the sky people gone from the alliance, their other enemy wouldn't stand a chance._

 _Bellamy's only saw red as he suddenly back peddled and rammed the guard into the wall, making him release his hold. Then he ran at the leader and tackled him to the ground._

" _YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" He screamed as he slammed Surtr's head into the ground repeatedly before he suddenly dragged of by the guard. Spinning he gripped the guard's arms in his hands before pushing his back towards a boulder at the end of the cave. The guard stopped struggling a few seconds after being slammed into the sharp rock spire jaunting out from the boulder, a small trickle of blood trailing down his face as his blank eyes stared into space._

 _Panting, Bellamy pushed back before running towards the end of the cave. In his hast to run from Bellamy, Surtr had left the door wide open. Bellamy ran out into the glaring sun before darting into the village after Surtr. Quietly searching a few cabins as he went, Bellamy stumbled upon his gun left out in the open on a table in the leader's cabin. They're either idiots or someone wanted to get stolen from._

 _After checking the clip, Bellamy tucked a long knife into his combat boot before gripping the gun tightly. The village was quite as he slowly made his way to Surtr's headquarters. Pulling back the material, Bellamy slowly made his way inside the tent._

" _You should have run while you had the chance sky dweller." Shooting pain spiked up his spine as he collapsed to the ground, the gun sliding away from him. His harsh panting was the only thing heard as Surtr slowly circled him. Surtr roughly yanked back his head by his hair. Bellamy let out a groan before slipping out of his grip and pushing his stolen blade in-between his ribs right into his lung. Surtr let out a gasp before collapsing to the floor._

" _Never threaten my FAMILY!"_

 **Present Time**

Bellamy continued to stumble down the trail before barely being able to falter into the camp and into his and Clarke's tent. He had just pushed the tent flap back when Clarke rushed over to him. Her arms quickly ensnarled him, hands dancing over his skin trying to verify that he was alright.

"Oh my gosh, Bellamy are you okay?"

"I'm fine Princess, nothing I couldn't and didn't take care of." He replied.

"Good you had us worried." Clarke replied as she guided his hand to her slightly distended belly.

"I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Bellamy."

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review.**


End file.
